New Direction
by just drifting
Summary: I was felt cold, which was weird because vampires don’t get cold. That’s when I noticed it. It was a heartbeat. My heartbeat to be more specific." Rosalie is given another chance to be human. Will she be able to get everything she's always wanted, needed.
1. Death

**I know, not ANOTHER story. So, I came up with this idea just before Breaking Dawn 'cause I was worried SM was going to kill of Rosalie. I came up with this to make it all okay. And dont worry, it'll get better...**

* * *

RPOV:

She towered over me, a manic grin stretching her too small face. I almost smiled with her. She thought she had won. How wrong she was. Because, even after everything I'd been through, everything I'd gained, the things I'd lost still hung over me and I couldn't escape them. This was fate, it was going to happen sooner or later no matter how anyone tried to prevent it, why not just speed up the process and do everyone a favor.

Yes, that's what it was. No one in my family actually wanted me, no one except Emmett… No, but I wouldn't let myself think of _those _consequences, he would deal, he would get over me. As much as I knew that wasn't true, I still had to do this. I couldn't hold onto this scrap of existence any longer, I had to let it go.

I barely felt it as I was torn limb from limb and thrown into the fire burning near by. As I succumbed into nothingness, I could hear my family tear into the clearing. They were too late and they knew it. My last thought, though it amazed me that I was still thinking as I burned, was for my brother and surprisingly, not myself.

_Keep him safe, Edward, keep him safe…_

**EmPOV:**

I punched the dark wall in anger. It was all dark, everything was dark. Esme and Alice had draped dark cloth over everything in mourning. I finally understood why people wore black when people died. It reflected their mood, all their grief, emptiness and darkness. But I doubted anyone had ever felt as dark as I did now. I was going to spend an eternity with her, I wanted to so badly, but now that future had been cruelly snuffed out.

Yes, everyone in my family was heartbroken, but none of them really knew the real Rosalie. The kind, compassionate, loving woman I knew. They all thought of her as a cold, hard bitch.

"We don't, Emmett…" Edward said softly. I cursed and hit the wall again. _Get out of my head! _I screamed in my mind. Edward stayed silent. I looked around at them all, dressed in black, curled up in couples, trying to comfort each other. I couldn't handle it! I would never again get to comfort my love; never again have her to comfort me.

"I can't..." I trailed off but I had already caught everyone's attention. It broke my heart to see Esme, her face shinning with love even through her sorrow, and Alice, subdued and heartbroken because she knew what I was going to do, or Bella, her innocent face shinning lovingly. I had been looking forward to spending eternity with my new sister. But now that would never happen. That couldn't happen because I knew what I had to do.

"I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry, I love you all, but I just…can't." I took one last, fleeting look at the family I loved so much before tearing out the front door and into the forest. I could hear Esme and Bella's dry sobs as what I had said fell on them. But I couldn't go back, they had each other, they'd get over it, I had no one.

Trying to take my thoughts of the inevitable, I caught the scent of nearby food and sprang off towards it, intent on only the feast I was about to have. I stopped short when I entered a clearing and saw what it was I had been chasing after. _A grizzly. _I took a step back, away from it and sank to the floor, my body heaving with the sobs I had fought so long to repress.

Rosalie was gone forever. I had been just a second too late, wanting to stay to finish my own battle completely before going to help her. It was my fault she was now merely ashes, scattered in the wind. The pain of it all smothered me and I doubted I would ever be able to rise from the deep pits of my personal hell. My angel was no longer there to save me.

I picked myself up from the soft forest floor after what seemed like hours of sorrow. I knew what I had to do, there was no other option. I ran hard and fast to reach my destination quickly, never once stopping to reconsider my actions. Soon I would be with my Rosie again or I would just be nothing. Either one was a welcome change to my otherwise ever lasting loneliness.

Soon, Emmett Cullen would be gone forever, just like his lost love.

* * *

**Don't lose me now, I promise it'll get happier. **

* * *


	2. New Life

The pavement bellow me was cold against my warm skin. I could feel the wind whipping against my skin, tangling my hair and pulling at my clothes. I felt cold, which was weird because vampires don't get cold. That's when I noticed it. It was unbelievable I hadn't before, it was so loud.

It was a heartbeat.

My heartbeat to be more specific. I sat up quickly, although it was surprisingly slow, and looked around me. My senses were dulled; my eyesight no longer as clear and my sense of smell heavily diminished. I was sitting in the same alley that Carlisle had first found me. _In 1933! _This was all too weird. I was supposed to be dead! Yet it seemed I had traveled back in time, to where I was first changed. Looking closer, I noticed there was blood all around me. I felt bile rise in my throat as I realized that it was my blood.

Whatever was happening here, it wasn't interfering with my already made timeline. I was still going to be a vampire for seventy something years. Which meant that I was officially dead. I couldn't meet myself, so I couldn't go back to my family.

It amazed me that I was able to work that all out; my human brain was so much dimmer, smaller somehow. It was as if it were not designed to take in information. But luckily I still had all the knowledge I'd picked up over the years, I wasn't a complete idiot. I looked up from my musings at the sound of footsteps. There were people coming, I had to get away. I stood quickly and darted into the shadows.

I watched as two people entered the alleyway. They were talking softly, soberly. As they got closer I saw one of them to be my father. I ached to reach out to him; it had been so long since I'd seen him. The other man was Gerald Burtly, a friend and co-worker in my father's business. They stopped short when they saw the pool of blood on the ground. My father started to shake as he spied my torn jacket to the right of the blood.

"It's him, I know it is. I'm going to kill him," he whispered as he knelt down beside the garment and gripped it tightly, his knuckles turning white with the force he was exerting.

"You can't prove that, Charles, it could have been anyone. Don't assume it was him," Mr. Burtly said, trying to calm my father. It wasn't working. My father stood up with a look a pure rage on his face.

"I can't _assume_! He did this to her, Gerald, he hurt her, he KILLED her and I can't assume?!" he shouted at Mr. Burtly

"You don't know that, Charles, it could have been anyone." What Mr. Burtly was saying slowly washed over my father.

"I'll never be able to prove it," he turned to look at Mr. Burtly, "That _fiend _will just pretend he doesn't know what happened. He'll get away with it," he whispered, his voice breaking.

"Now, Charles, you can't know it was him–"

"It was him, Gerald, I heard them!" My father was getting hysteric now as the reality of my death started to set in.

"She's dead, my little girl's dead," he whispered over and over again, staring at the piece of jacket in his hand until Mr. Burtly dragged him away.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

I had waited in the shadows, shivering in the cold, until the lights in my house went out and I was able to sneak into the first-story bedroom and take some clothes, none that would be missed of course. I wasn't sure what to do. I couldn't stay here in Rochester, I would soon be noticed, but I couldn't exactly sleep in the streets for years. I needed some direction.

I snuck out of my room and into the wash room to get some blankets or something to keep me warm at night. I took a couple of our worn, old things that my parents would never notice were gone. I realized that I would need a bag of some sort to carry everything with and drew my one travel bag from beneath my bed. I hoped my parents wouldn't notice it was gone.

With everything packed I had one more thing I wished to do. I knew it was risky, but after so many years without them, I craved to see my younger brothers just one last time. The room they shared was just across the hall and I stole across to it silently.

I paused at the entrance to their room, leaning softly against the doorframe as I watched their chests rise and fall in sleep.

I would miss them – already missed them – but I had to go. Maybe I could change my name, settle somewhere far from here, find a nice husband, and have the children I had always wanted. But just as I was thinking that thought a name that hadn't crossed my mind since I had first woken up flashed through my head. _Emmett. _I don't think I could really fall in love again after him; he was the only love I would ever have. But maybe… I couldn't dare to hope. Maybe he would find me, come back to me…

That was it then, I had found my direction. I had two years to wait, but I would, just to see if maybe, he would be there.

I left the room, the house and my old life. I had one more stop to make before I could start my journey to Tennessee. I needed money and there was only one way to get it. As I crept silently into Royce's empty bedroom, I couldn't help but feel slightly guilty, I was stealing after all. But Royce owed me, big time, and he had enough money to spare a couple hundred. I took the money from the safe in the room and left quickly, having no desire to stay.

As I boarded the bus that would take me from the place that hadn't been my home for so many years, I felt a sudden sadness at everything I was losing for the second time. Still, I had something to look forward to, hopefully, and it helped to sooth the pain. I couldn't help but worry what the pain I would experience would be like if I didn't get my Emmett back. I just had to hope he loved me enough.

**Better? Emmett's next but it may be a couple days cause I havent written it yet...**


	3. Reunion

**I am so sorry, homework/tests/assignments have been a killer. The end of the year is approaching and they are bombarding us! For Another Life and Missmatched people, I am going on camp next week but I will try to get another chapter out when I get back. Sorry in advance for lack of updates.**

I sat by the fire, reveling in its warmth, with a book open on my lap. I wasn't really concentrating though because tomorrow was the day that I had saved Emmett from the bear. Tomorrow was the day that was going to determine my future. And I was scared out of my mind.

As soon as I was out of New York I had purchased a beat up old Ford and fixed it up so it was in perfect working order. The man at the car garage had been so impressed by my skills that he had hired me. Of course, I'd had to pretend that I was some sort of street urchin, not a proper young lady, but it did help me earn a bit of extra cash to build a home.

After I had enough money, I'd moved out to the mountains of Tennessee, making sure it was away from where Emmett lived. The cottage was small but homely and made from dark wood with a large stone chimney on the side. Inside it had a main room and a small bedroom. The main room had a tiny kitchen, a little dining room table and two arm chairs by the heath. Small as it was, it was home.

Over the year I had built a stable a little way down and purchased two horses: a mare and a stallion. I thought Emmett would get a kick out of that, if he came. I had also acquired two dogs – Coco and Bear – and they, along with the two horses, had become my best friends.

It had surprised me that after so many years, I still remembered how to cook. I loved it and became an excellent chef. It was nice to eat, although I had to work to keep my figure but I enjoyed sitting down at a table for meals rather than running through the forest.

This morning I had prepared a huge meal, sure that if Emmett did indeed come, he would want to eat and judging by his size, he would need a lot. It was nice to have something to keep my mind from wandering for a bit.

Finally it was time to go. I saddled the mare and then we were off, flying through the blur of the forest. I loved to ride, and I knew Emmett would too. On a horse, you went almost as fast as you did when you were a vampire. Well, not really as fast but I still loved it.

We sped towards the clearing I had first found Emmett in. I was late, the vampire me would have already left by now and that meant…

As we neared the clearing, I slowed my horse to a walk. What if he hadn't come? I already felt sick at the thought of life without him.

The clearing was silent, waiting, and as I looked around, empty. I stood completely still as my world came tumbling down around me. He wasn't here. He hadn't come. He didn't love me enough.

Then, there he was, the man I had waited two years for and loved so much longer. I had missed him in my first frantic look around. The morning sun shone through the trees, creating a halo of golden light around his childlike face.

"Emmett!" I yelled happily as I launched myself towards him, so immensely happy he had come. Before he had even had a chance to know what had hit him I was safe in his unsuspecting arms, holding on for dear life.

"Rose?" He was confused, of course. I would explain later but right now I just wanted to hold him and never let go.

"Yeah, it's me," I whispered, and suddenly I was crying. It really was amazing how much you could fix with a good cry. It always helped me.

Emmett must have felt me shaking because he pulled back and held me at arm's length. His hand reached up to my wet cheek and he caught a tear before it fell.

"You're crying," he whispered, his voice baffled, "How?"

I didn't answer and slowly recognition dawned on his face. He held his hand to his heart and then to mine to make sure he wasn't imagining his heartbeat.

"Human."

It wasn't a question, rather a statement of fact, but I still felt I had to answer him, had to say something it make it alright.

"Yes."

Suddenly, he broke into a grin. "That explains it then," he laughed, "I thought you looked different."

Immediately I stiffened. It had never crossed my mind before but of course I would look different. I would look human, with many imperfections. I was no longer the walking goddess Emmett had known. I looked down at the ground, no longer feeling worthy of looking at my gorgeous husband.

But he wasn't having it. He places his hand under my chin and lifted my head to look at him.

"What's wrong, Rose?" His deep blue eyes bore into mine and I found it hard to look away.

"I'm different, you said it yourself. I'm nowhere near as beautiful as before. I…" My voice cracked and trailed off.

Emmett grabbed my chin so fiercely it hurt and he looked downright angry. "Don't ever say that, Rosalie. You are still, and always will be, the most beautiful creature in the world, inside and out. Yes, you look different, but it's not a bad different. You look human, Rose. Isn't that what you always wanted?"

I nodded and looked down quickly before glancing up again and leaning in to kiss him softly. Emmett grabbed me roughly and pulled me tightly against him, kissing me hungrily.

As much as I didn't want to, I let out a groan of pain from his vice like grip. Emmett immediately pulled back, as I'd known he would.

"What?" he asked, almost incredulously.

"I said 'ow'," I whispered hesitantly, looking down again self-consciously, my face colouring in embarrassment. Emmett looked at me like I had two heads, then he remembered. He reached out and pulled me onto his lap, holding me softly.

"You're all soft and squishy, Rose," he laughed, "I'll have to be careful with you, protect you." I scowled, although I knew he was probably right. My human body was weak and vulnerable and, as much as I didn't want to admit it, I did need protection. So long as it was from Emmett that is.

I punched him in the chest with all my might, only to be disappointing. "And you're just as hard," I complained angrily, rubbing my fist as he laughed that big, hearty laugh I loved so much and pulled me tighter against him (being careful this time).

"God, I missed you so much, Rose," he whispered into my hair and I turned to face him, our eyes locking once again.

"Me too."

He stared at me for another minute. "Rose, your eyes are like–"

"Violets?" I quipped, suddenly angry. Trust Royce to ruin the happiest moment of my life.

"Well, I was gonna say Agapanthus but yeah, violets will do." He grinned at me and I started to laugh. That was Emmett; he saved me even when he didn't know it.

"I love you, Em. Thankyou."

"For what," he asked, again pulling me onto his lap.

"Everything."

We sat in comfortable silence for awhile, Emmett's hand slowly stroking up and down my now dry cheek. Soon, the sky began to darken and I reluctantly stood.

"C'mon, we should get home." I held my hand out for him and he laughingly took it, although he didn't put any of his weight on me.

I lead him out of the clearing and to the tree where Twilight was tied up. Emmett smiled at the horse and reached his hand out to stroke her dark mane.

"What's she called?" he asked softly, still stroking her.

"Twilight." He nodded, his attention still on her. I know it was crazy to be jealous of a horse, but I wanted Emmett's attention on me, not Twilight. I moved to the other side of her and also started to pet her. Twilight turned to nuzzle my neck and I pulled out an apple from my pocket for her.

"Why'd you call her that?" Emmett asked, his attention once again on me.

"Twilight is the safest time for vampires. She's kept me safe." I leaned into Twilight in thanks. She had looked after me during those long two years when I was without my soul mate.

Emmett turned to Twilight. "Thanks then," he said to her and I had to laugh at the serious expression on his face. Slowly, I untied Twilight and took Emmett's hand, Twilight's rope in my other.

"We can walk home." Emmett nodded and we started off in the direction I lead. It was about a twenty minute walk home and we filled it with laughter and catching up. At one point, Emmett stopped abruptly and immediately I started to panic. But he had merely stopped to pick a flower – an agapantha – and tuck it behind my ear.

"Beautiful," he murmured.

We reached the house and I smirked at Emmett's reaction to it. He was literally standing there with his mouth hanging open.

"What? You think I did nothing in the two years I had without you?" I teased. Emmett picked his jaw off the ground and shook his head. Then he sniffed.

"Do I smell food?" he asked. I laughed and nodded.

"Just let me put Twilight away and then I can serve you your dinner. Why don't you go check out the house?" Emmett nodded and trundled away into the house while I went in the opposite direction to the stables.

After de-saddling Twilight and making sure the horses had fresh hay and water I made my way to the house. Emmett greeted me.

"Wow, Rose, this smells great," he hinted and I laughed softy.

"Ah, Emmett, always thinking about our stomach aren't we?" He nodded vigorously, not at all embarrassed. I laughed again (it seemed I had been doing a lot of that since I'd found him again) and went to the cupboard to get bowls and cutlery.

I ladled out the soup and placed a bowl in front of Emmett's eager face. I ate slowly, watching him, while he wolfed it down.

"It's amazing! Where'd you learn to cook so well?" I smiled at his compliment and shrugged nonchalantly.

"It's for you, everything's for you," I admitted softly. He smiled at me and leaned forward slowly.

"Thankyou then," he murmured, sealing our fate together with a kiss.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Again I was sitting by the fire, letting it warm me. Yet this time I didn't need a fire to try fill the cold hole in my heart, it was already full, because I had Emmett beside me, holding me tight, making my life completely and utterly perfect.

The fire slowly started to burn out but it wasn't noticed. Wrapped in Emmett's comforting arms, nothing else in the world mattered except him and me and the amazing life we would have together. Slowly, just as a new day started to dawn on the horizon, I drifted to sleep, completely comfortable in Emmett's sure embrace, ready to face this new life now with him by my side.

* * *

**It's not over. There's still 2 more chapters to go :P  
Review. **


	4. Happy

It was late afternoon and the sun was low in the sky, throwing a soft light over the valley we had built our home in. The greens of the trees and surrounding plants seemed more accented, more defined, than usual. It was quiet, but not painfully so. I could faintly hear the sound of the cicadas chirping away happily and the birds preparing for the end of the day. Peace surrounded me and filled me to my very core. I had been at peace for over a year now. As a human, the vampire worries I had so often concerned myself with seemed either trivial or redundant and so I was no longer bothered with them.

I was sitting on the patio, in the hammock we had hung there a couple of months ago, watching as the day came to an end. Emmett and I did this often, after the day's work was done and we could just enjoy each other. We worked hard. We tried to have as little contact with the outside world as possible, so we relied solely on our crops and animals for our food. Emmett usually worked on the farm and I the gardens or the animals. My new life was simple. We didn't have a lot of fancy things. Without contact from towns or cities, I made our clothes myself. I kept them simple and practical and as much as I liked pretty dresses, they didn't matter anymore. Emmett loved me no matter what I wore, or what I looked like. And I had to admit it; I liked it better this way. I was freer; I was finally me, as a person.

It had been a little over a year and a half now since I had found a human Emmett in the forest. A lot had happened in that short period of time. We had decided how we wanted to live our lives, for better or for worse. At first we had had to keep in contact with a small town in order to start up our farm but after awhile it had been fine to run it on our own. We had been married in that small town in Tennessee, just the minister and the two of us. I thought I had always loved extravagant weddings, now I knew otherwise.

A movement in my arms brought my attention away from the valley and back to the tiny bundle resting there. Sophia was our second child. Sophia Esme McCarty. She was only two months old, and the most amazing girl in the world to me. She had curly blond hair and bright, dark blue eyes. Our other child – Harrison Carlisle McCarty – was a cute little boy of one year, who was a spitting image of his father with brown curls framing his face and deep brown eyes. I brushed away the hair from my daughters face and lent down to kiss her smooth forehead and cuddle her to me. It still amazed me every time I looked at either of my children that that is what they were; _mine. _

High-pitched laughter rang through the silent valley. I looked up with a smile on my face as my husband and son came down the path towards me. Emmett was throwing Harrison recklessly up in the air before catching him again and I couldn't help but worry, if only for a moment, at the safety of my son. But then again, I knew that Emmett would never let anything happen to _our _son.

"Hey, Rose." Emmett called as he started up the steps of the patio, "How's my lovely wife doing?" he asked as he lent down to kiss me quickly. I smiled up at him and shuffled over to make room for him in the hammock. He plonked himself down and pulled Harry onto his lap. Emmett had been working all day in the fields and I was glad to have him back. I rested my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around me to draw me closer. Emmett reached over for Sophia and cradled her in his arms while Harry crawled onto my lap.

I leaned into my husband, revealing in the safety and comfort his arms brought. The sun was finally setting on the horizon, alighting the sky in a wonderful array of pinks and oranges, mixed in with the final traces of blue. I sighed contentedly at the perfection of the place we had chosen to live our lives. The valley we had built our home in was the most beautiful and serene place in the world to me, made only more so with the presence of the homely house behind us, the fields that helped us to survive, the animals we kept and the laughter of the children we had now, and the others that were sure to come. I never wanted to leave this place, and highly doubted I ever would. I was sure that as my children grew up, they would desire to venture into the _real _world, maybe even Emmett would want to every so often, but I was content here. I wasn't going to go anywhere.

As the sun set below the sky line and our world was turned to dusk, I felt Emmett's arm tighten around me and his chin rest on the top of my head. Harrison settled into the small nest in between mine and Emmett's bodies and drifted off to sleep easily with my arm held comfortingly around him. Sophia was back in my arms; her angelic face nestled into the crook of my neck, breathing softly as she too slept. Emmett's arms were around all of us, protective and loving at the same time. This was all I had wanted out of life, I realized that now. This simplicity was bliss. My life was bliss.

Emmett's hand softly stroked my hair lovingly and I turned my face towards him, smiling softly.

"I love you, Em, more than anything in the world," I sighed. "Thank you so much."

"I love you too, Rosie," he replied and kissed me again softly.

We stayed like that, together as a family, until it got too dark to see anything. Emmett took a sleeping Harrison into his arms, while I took Sophia, and held his hand out to me to lead me inside. We placed the children into their cots and watched them silently for a minute. Their angelic faces were completey relaxed in sleep as their minds played out whatever dream they were living. They both looked so much like Emmett and me. They were ours. Forever.

Emmett took my hand and led me towards our bedroom. As we lay in bed he kissed my forehead tenderly and simply said, "We have everything now, Rose," before switching off the lamp and curling his large body around my own.

_Everything. _Through all this happiness, we had still lost something. I missed my family – Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Edward and even Bella – so much and I knew Emmett missed them too; he just didn't want to mention them for fear of making me sad.

I missed Carlisle's advice and guidance, I missed Esme's mothering and love and kindness, I missed Alice, the sister and best-friend I loved so much, I missed Jasper and the compassion and support he offered, I missed Edward's friendship and how he always had the answer I needed and how we had finally found that common ground that had been lacking and I missed Bella's humanity and what she had done for Edward and our entire family and I regretted that I never got to say thank you for that or become the sisters we should have been before it was too late.

I knew I could never see them again, even though I wanted to so much. I was sure I would be long gone by the time it came that the vampire Emmett and Rosalie were no longer with them, and we couldn't risk bumping into ourselves. _With all things comes a price. _I knew I would just have to live with the loss of my family. But I could still remember them and cherish all they had done for us. I loved them so much but I just had to let them go. I had to accept that I had had my life with them and now I had my life with a family of my own. And over time, I was sure I could do that.

We were truly blessed to be given this second chance and I would do everything in my power to make sure I lived it properly. I snuggled closer into Emmett's chest and new that whatever obstacles we may encounter in this new life, we could and we would overcome them, just because we were us. And with this new direction to my life, I was able to fall asleep contentedly in my beloved's arms.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Just one more chapter to go now....**


	5. Goodbye

It was one of those rare occasions where all of us were together in the one room. Since the death of Emmett and Rosalie, we hadn't been a family. We kept to ourselves more and didn't talk to the others. Alice lost her spark, which, along with the loss of Emmett's constant humor, made the great black shadow over our house grow and descend even more. Everyone had lost something, and we were all heartbroken and shattered.

We were all in the living room, each doing our own thing, none of us talking, none of us even really touching, except for Carlisle and Esme, who had their hands clasped and their heads together. Bella and I were lying on the floor near their couch, attempting a jigsaw puzzle and Alice and Jasper were sitting on the couch opposite.

Suddenly, Alice looked up from the blank page she was meant to be sketching on and her eyes darted towards Esme. Esme, understanding what she wanted, held her arms out for her. In the blink of an eye, Alice was across the room and cradled tightly in her mother's embrace. We all watched silently as Esme stroked Alice's back lovingly and whispered lies about how everything would be okay, and that it would all work out.

Soon, Alice couldn't hold in the sobs that threatened to spill from her and she was crying tearlessly in Esme's arms. Instantly, Jasper was beside her, his head resting on Esme's shoulder, as he stared at Alice and tried to calm her, however unsuccessfully. One of Esme's arms went around Jasper as his forehead rested against Alice's.

Alice's cries set Bella off, who was already feeling entirely horrible at not accepting Rosalie and becoming the sisters she wanted to be before it was too late. Carlisle smiled down sadly at his newest daughter and patted the couch next to him for her to climb up. Carlisle wrapped his arm tightly around Bella and guided her head down onto his lap, where he stroked her hair in an attempt to calm her. Bella pulled me towards her, so my head was resting against Carlisle's knee, and her hand stroked evenly through the mess of hair on my head and I was able to relax.

No one spoke a word but we sat in comfortable silence, as Alice and Bella's cries waned. In some ways, we were content, and we were a family. It was because our minds were so relaxed that we didn't notice the distinct human scent until there was a knock at the door. Carlisle motioned for me to answer it so I moved towards it slowly and almost lethargically. We no longer moved fluently, like we had before, our grief weighing us down.

At the door was a young boy of maybe fifteen with curly brown hair and deep, almost purple eyes. He looked strangely familiar, although I was sure I had never seen him in my life.

"Hi, I um…have a letter for you. For you and your family, I mean. To be delivered today," he stuttered. I nodded and held my hand out for him to hand it over. He did so but didn't move from his spot in the doorway.

"She told me to stay until you'd read it," he told me when he noticed me looking at him strangely.

"Who's she?" I asked, almost angrily. I just wanted this boy gone so I could get back to my mourning.

He shrugged, "Just read the letter." I glanced down at it for the first time and gasped at what I saw, dropping the letter to the floor.

"Carlisle," I called and he was beside me in an instant, the rest of my family with him. He bent over to pick the envelope up off the floor. He too exclaimed when he saw it but managed to keep it in his hand. Quickly, he showed it to the rest of the family, who all reacted in different way, except for Bella, who was staring questioningly at me.

"It's Rosalie's handwriting," I explained, my voice lethal as I glared at the boy in the doorway.

"Is this some sort of joke?!" Alice trilled angrily at him and he visibly shrunk back, shaking his head wildly.

"Please, just read the letter. I don't know what's going on either," he begged. Carlisle handed me the letter and softly, I began to read.

_My dearest family,_

_I know this will come as a shock to you, but it is me, Rosalie. Edward, you are wrong. I know there is a God out there, and that he cares for us and I know that we, or you, do have souls. I say you because I am no longer a vampire, I am human. It seems that God has been looking after us all this time and he has seen something good, because after that battle, I woke up in 1933, in the same spot Carlisle had found me all those years ago, a human. I moved to the mountains of Tennessee and waited two years. I wasn't sure if Emmett would come, but I hoped so much that he would. And he did. We built a home, as humans, living in the mountains. And we were happy, are happy._

_I know that this may seem impossible to believe but it is the truth. You know it is my handwriting and you know no one can forge it. But if you need further proof, just look at the boy. He's ours, well, our grandchild, but you can see his hair is just like Em's and his eyes are my human ones. He is proof._

_Enclosed is a photo of our family. You know I have always wanted to have children and now, I can. In order from left to right: Harrison Carlisle, Sophia Esme, Georgia Edward and Julia Alice, Isabella and Emmett Jnr. Yes, it's an impressive number I know, but Emmett and I love them more than anything in the world._

_As much as I love my children, and my new life, I can't forget you. I miss each and every so much and there isn't a day that goes by that I don't think of you._

_Alice, I miss your happiness and vitality. I miss my sister and the person I can turn to for everything. I miss you, and thank you. Esme, I miss my mother. I will always remember and cherish the countless times you helped me get through the day with your love and compassion. Thankyou. Carlisle, thank you for everything you have given me, I am so grateful. Edward…I miss you. As much as we fought, we had that understanding. I could complain to you about anything. Thanks for that! Jasper, you are the most compassionate, understanding person I have ever met and I am so grateful to you for all you have done for me. And Bella, I love you. I'm sorry I never got to tell you that, but I do, more than you know. I'm sorry I was horrible for you, I wish now that I wasn't. I wish I could have been that sister and best-friend I wanted to be. I'm sorry I couldn't. But thankyou for making this family whole and complete, I owe you for so much. I miss you all so much and I love you all to death. Thankyou for everything you've done for us, we are truly grateful._

_I wish we could meet again, but I'm sure that by the time you know about me as a human, I will be buried under the soil. I'm sorry that we have caused you pain and suffering with our passing, but know that we are happy. I hope that you can understand that, and accept that we are no longer with you. I will miss you._

_And that brings me to the end of my letter. I have so much to say, yet so little. I have to most wonderful life here, in the valley and I hope that maybe someday, you will wish to visit. Emmett and I have created this home for ourselves and our children and we love it so much. I have had the most fantastic lives, both with you as my family as a vampire, and with my own children as my family as a human._

_Thankyou, I miss you,  
Rosalie_

_Hey, all! It's Emmett. Basically, everything Rosie said goes for me as well. I miss you all so much! But I'm happy here with Rose and my children so I'm not complaining. Sometimes I miss being a vampire, with its speed and strength, and eating animals was cool, but I have everything I could ever have wanted, except you guys of course, but I've already had you for one life, so I can live. Yeah, thanks for everything, and I miss you heaps. Bella, I wish I could have gotten to know you better but hey, that's life. Take care of her, Eddie! And don't make any more mistakes. I miss you. Jasper, I'm sure you miss your favourite wrestling buddy, I do too! Alice…love ya, miss ya. You were the awesomest physic, I haven't found another one like you! Same with you, Esme. You were the best mom! And Carlisle, thanks. You are GOD! Haha!_

_Anyway, again, thanks for everything, have a good existence,  
Emmett_

"Thank you," Carlisle whispered to the boy as he moved to leave and pulled Esme under his arm. Jasper and Alice were holding tightly to each other's hands and I noticed Bella's hand on my arm. I smiled softly at my family and pushed the door closed behind us, making us the Cullen family once more.

The thoughts of my family swarmed around me. They were happy for Rosalie and Emmett. And they were amazingly glad. But most of all, they were content. They were at ease. We could all finally be free of the guilt that had plagued us. Now we could finally move forward as a family and although we would always remember and miss Emmett and Rosalie, we would no longer feel guilty for their deaths. They were happy, so we could be too. And we would.

**-o-o-o-o-**

**And that my friends, is the end. Ok, so I can't draw to save my life, but, I have drawn a little sketch of Emmett and Rosalie in the last scene. So, if you want to check it out, there is an indirect link on my profile that goes to my website, or the link here, which I hope works.** xsealx . piczo .com/?g=48387036&cr=7 **(without spaces)**


End file.
